


This Is Home

by spaghettikills



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Lab Partners, M/M, Slow Burn, a little thor centric sorry, aaaaahhhh, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettikills/pseuds/spaghettikills
Summary: Thor, the new boy in school, falls into the popular clique, but what happens when he falls into love with an outcast named bruce?(cheesy highschool AU)





	This Is Home

Thor had only visited America once as a child, and remembered absolutely nothing. Now he was supposed to leave his small, scenic ,hillside village of Port Isaac, england, and go all the way to Magnolia seattle in the US of the A. He, unlike his younger brother, hated the idea of moving. He loved his small town and took pride in it. But, his father had received a MUCH better paying job and who could say no to that? So, off they moved. 

He’d seen photos of the house from when his parents bought it, and they were pretty, but nothing compared to what it looked like in real life. It was two floors and the siding was pale blue, it looked like ti belonged in a magazine. Giant windows lined the walls filling each room with warmth and cheer. The outside was surrounded by a simple redwood fence and gate. Thor’s favorite part was his room (his father had let him pick his first, so of course he got the best one), It had an A-framed ceiling and a large window that looked over the front yard.

Coming from such small place, Thor never really had to meet new people, he knew everyone who lived in his town and grew up with the same small amount of classmates. Now he was being thrown into a sea of new, terrifying teenagers. But maybe change wasn't so bad.. Maybe that's why he decided to cut his blonde locks off.

Most men in his family had kept their hair long, that's just how it was. But Thor was really hoping this would be his chance to get to be, well, himself. Plus, he's already got the accent, he doesn't need to draw anymore attention to himself. 

He stood back and took a look at himself in the mirror, and set the clippers down. It didn't look… SO bad.. Maybe just a little botched.. But it would work. He swept up his hair and flushed the clump down the toilet.

Thor's alarm clock screamed in his ear and he sat straight up in bed, he’d hardly slept wink. With a groan he ran his hands through his new patchy hairdo. He tried to pick out the coolest outfit he owned from the unpacked boxes that littered his floor, he wanted to make a good impression on his first day. He decided to go with a hoodie under a jean jacket, and some black jeans, basic but stylish.

He trudged to the bathroom that connected he and Loki's room to find it was occupied. Screamo music blared over the sound of the shower running.

“Loki!” Thor pounded on the door. “Hurry up, other people live here too you know.”

“Give me a minute!” Loki yelled back with attitude. Thor sighed and moved on, figuring he'd be in there until they left.

Soon enough the two brothers were shuffling along silently in the clate september mist. Luckily their school wasn't a far walk.

“Are you nervous brother?” Thor glanced at him, he had a hood pulled over his jet black hair. 

“Of course not. I don't care what others think of me, i'm certainly not foolish enough to cut my hair to fit in.” he continued, staring at the ground.

“Hm.”

When they reached their new school they were greeted by the Principal in the front office. 

“You must be the Odinson boys!” the man shook both of their hands. “Im Dr. Fury, and these student will be your guides to help you get settled.” he motioned to a boy and a girl standing behind him.

“Loki, this is Valkyrie, she will be helping you find your classes and what not,” A short girl with olive tone skin stepped forward with crossed arms, flashing a friendly smile in the younger boys direction. 

“And thor, this is Steve, he will be helping you out.” Steve looked like Thor thought every American boy would: Tall, blonde, and presumingly a jock, seeing as though he sported a school football jersey. He seemed friendly, Thor thought.

“So, whats england like?” Steve made small talk as they stroll through the halls. Thor shifted his gaze from the various student around him to the boy next to him.

“Its well, you know. Americas just bigger than where im from.. lots of mcDonalds.” Thor smiled, Steve nodded his head.

“You interested in any sports or extracurriculars? We have a great football team and could always use a big guy like you.” Steve flashed a sickeningly perfect smile. “-oh and i mean the American sport.. Not. soccer…”Steve rubbed his neck.

“I uh, yeah, i figured. I'll think about it” Thor laughed breathily. Steve then stopped in front of a classroom.

“Alright this is you. Physics.” Steve patted Thor on the shoulder. “Ill see you after class to walk you to your next one alright?”

Thor nodded his head and pushed the door open. The teacher fell silent and all eyes shifted on him.

“Well hello! Come in come in!” The teacher then forced Thor to give himself an introduction which followed with a ten minute conversation about his accent… as expected.

“You can go ahead and take a seat next to Bruce there.” the teacher pointed him in the direction of a boy with a head of thick dark curls and glasses. Bruce seemed to cave into himself under The gaze and then shifted back to the textbook he was reading. Thor took his seat and got himself situated.

“Hi, im Thor.” he held his hand out for a shake, only to get a hesitant look from his new lab partner, “but i guess you already knew that…cause…. Okay.” He shifted back to his seat.

“Im bruce. Cool uh, accent. I went to london last year on a school trip. Cool place.” Bruce nodded his head. Bruce seemed the shy, nerdy type. Reminded thor of his brother a little. His shirt displayed a bohr's model of some sort of element, and from his sneakers peeked socks with constellations. His satchel- backpack was decorated with pins with various symbols Thor could recognize from comics and such. Definitely a nerd, though Thor didn't mind, he'd made a new friend, sort of.

He ended up too distracted to pay attention to class and doodled in his notebook the entire time. Suddenly the bell rang and the class eruption in motion.

“Ah shit, uh hey bruce,” Thor stood to meet the other boy, who was surprisingly shorter than him. 

“Not to be that guy but could you send me some pictures of your notes? I think i'm already falling behind and its my first day.” Thor chuckled.

“Uh y-yeah that's fine.” bruce practically craned his neck to meet Thor's eyes.

“Cool!” Thor scrambled for a piece of paper and scribbled his cell phone number on it. “Text me!” 

And with that Thor flashed him a smile and dashed out the door to meet Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA im excited about this fic. sorry if its not that good, im not a very experienced writer and im a little rusty.


End file.
